percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yozora Mokusei
'Yozora Mokusei '''is a daughter of Fujin and known to be manipulative and stern. She must get that from her father as he is known to be the God of winds, this could be regarded as a bipolar task as he is known to be kind and feirce at the times.Yozora is also known to be very attractive and even by far to the stadards of the children of the god of beauty. Character Overview History Yozora was raised by her mother up until she was the age of seven, soon after this, she was abandoned and took upon a more serious and manipulative personality. She had also known a friend while her time with her mother. The friend believed she was a boy, seeing as she had low cut hair and always sported boy clothes along with her personality being that much of a tough guy's. After some time, Yozora moved to California, and forgot of said friend along with her nickname given to her by him. She later found out about her father being a Shinto God, and accompanied him to a mysterious location. She was then Fourteen years old and when she was taken to Camp Fujin, Everyone praised the God for coming and as a result, she was also treated as a guest of honor. Her skills were also shown to be above average for demigod standards. Personality Although Yozora looks nice, her personality is far from that. She is extremely manipulative, and would often trick the people to do her bidding. She have no qualms on who her victims were and have probably tricked almost all of the Children of Fujin at least once, directly or indirectly. Yozora manipulates her friends and enemies, when it comes to serious matters, even allowing people to get hurt for the sake of completing the task. She is very stubborn to the point where she can hardly be calmed down. She is known to be very offensive and never quits when it comes to combat. Her personality can be deadly at times, but she does understand when it gets boring. Appearance Yozora is shown to have long black hair and light purple eyes. She has a slim body and is often seen sporting a tanktop, a hat and at times either shorts or skinny jeans. Yozora is known to have Fujin's black hair and her eyes seem to be unique considering how her mother nor her father have light purple eyes. She is known to also be at times flashy with pictures and her poses. Abilities Intellegence Yozora is highly intelligent, being able to grasp every single lesson in great detail and hence, she always gets perfect scores for every single test becoming the vakeductirian of her year. Yozora is even able to remember things from the past easily (shown by her remembering her childhood friend) without much trouble. However, due to her pride, Sena would sometimes even claim to be very knowledgeable in areas she doesn't know (or know a little) and this often backfires on her. Natural Abilities *ADHD: She has battle inhanced reflexes, that keep her alive during combat. *She can read divine Ancient Japanese. *She has talents when it comes to Designs and art. *She is known to be Clever. Family Fujin Yozora isn't shown to be very close with her fater, as she cares less about the Shinto God and is also shown to be at times annoyed with him. Fujin still cares for Yozora and sees that her attitude is mostly his fault from the period in which he met her mother. He understands her personality very well and knows that with time, she will change. Fujin is also shown to have various different attires that he sports when meeting her. He is first shown to be in a tux, but later on he appears to her in a regular t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, along with sandles. Yozora also is known to be of the few in the camp that doesn't respect any of the Shinto Gods, either because of disbelief in their powers or because, she thinks they are weak all together. Unnamed Mother Yozora and her mother didn't get along well enough, the two treated each other like demons, and because of this Yozora ran away when she was Seven, later on she met her father and was taken to Camp Fujin. Most of their relationship is unknown, it is assumed that her mother died sometime ago, but it is never touched upon. Interests *Favorite Food: Miso Soup *Favorite Color: Black/Gray/White *Animal: Cats *Holiday: I don't know October 31st? It's the only day that people can't complain about my personality *Color of Eyes: Blue *Color of Hair: Natural-Black *Body Part: Abs (I guess?) *Trait on a Boy: He has to be tougher than me and also understands the value of being patient. *Thing about myself: Well I don't know, I guess that I can kick butt! Trivia #Yozora (夜空'') means "Night Sky". #Yozora's character image is shown to be from an anime called Haganai. #Mokusei(木製) means "Wooden". Category:Children of Fujin Category:Original Character Category:Japanese Demigods